Ultimate Gamer
by OpenOtaku
Summary: All is fair in Gaming and war as along as the rule book allows it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo, this is another story I'm starting and maybe I'll keep to this one this time! Okay, let's begin!**_

The night was brisk on her skin as Luzina crept through the darkness in sleek black armor. Two blades hung at her side as she crept through the bushes. Her red hair shone a vibrant gold in the moonlight as she approached the camp. One wrong step could cost her everything-

meaning 8,000,000 gold, a new level 90 armor (She'd been broke- and since there weren't many quests offering a new set of armor past 40, she'd been using 'Epic' armor. It was annoying when novice game characters ran up to her demanding she join them to go questing together when, the moment they figured out her level, she'd be doing all of the work. Not that she minded, but it was... unneeded, and a huge nuisance. Luzina reached the camp and smirked darkly as she watched her target flaunt his gold for the seventh time in a five minute period. Salamander-N, Luzina scoffed just looking at him. The guy was tall with pink hair, much like the scale Japanese armor -that had been hers-. His stats where most well-known, mostly because of his many disputes. So what that he had gotten the dragon stone before she did. She was on the way to new pristine ultimate ninja armor, and he was on a one way trip back to level one-dom. As Luzina prepared to attack the pinkette who stood in wizard garb when two of his companions left the tent. Titania Queen of the Fairies, or so Luzina had been told. Her long red hair looked like the fire that came from the torches. Her armored dress shone in the darkness like a neon sign. Two plates cover most of her breasts, but left most of her stomach bare. The wings that gave her name "Queen of the fairies* also glowed, each blade glowed an envious gold, compared to Luzina's crappy silver armor. The next one was a tall, slender raven haired Berserker know as Surge. Not much was actually known about him or his stats, mostly because few have survived a battle with Surge, and even fewer remembered what happened.

Salamander turned and grinned to his companions. "If we hold this fort for another hour, we'll get the new armor, and the 8,000,00 g!"

Luzina growled, "Confident as usual,"

"..." Titania nodded in agreement as Surge just smirked. Their smug looks burned Lucy as she knelt down in the dirt. She couldn't stand them. The pauper and the prince, only this time the prince had no intention of giving up his wealth. Not even for a minute.

Luzina opened her inventory and her character page as she unequipped her "Amazing" armor and replaced it with Novice dancer armor. Which, really wasn't armor at all. It was a bunch of lace, and silk and bells. Luzina, took pink dye from her inventory and dyed her hair before tying it up into a ponytail. Luzina took a deep breath before "Stumbling" onto the camp and falling on her face. Titania, Surge, and Salamander stared at Luzina in amusement, surprise, and astonishment. How did a novice make it this far?! Surge eyed Luzina suspiciously while Salamander laughed and Titania glared. Luzina stood up while blushing cutely. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I g-got l-lost, a-and I-I saw t-the l-light and f-followed i-it! I-I'm s-sorry!"

Titania scoffed, "No novice player would have gotten this far into the world map without knowing where you were going-"

"A-Actually, I-I was using t-the gliding s-skill a-and I-I w-went t-too f-far a-and l-lost c-contact w-with m-my g-group..." Luzina looked down with mock embarrassment.

Surge suddenly burst out in laughter as he pointed at Luzina with a big grin on his face, "That's a first! A novice using glide too many times! Hah! What a moron!"

Luzina fought back the idea of blowing the quest and just flat out beating the berserker... but she knew better... she knew that 8,000,000 g and a new pristine Ultimate ninja armor was more worth it. Luzina forced tears to begin to well up in her eyes as she looked down to the ground.

"You made her cry you idiot!" Titania pulled back her arm and slugged Surge in an unconscious state.

Salamander approached her slowly while laughing and clapping her on the shoulder. Luzina nodded fearfully while wiping her tears before turning away with mock shyness. "Aw come on, newbie~ don't take his words to heart!"

Luzina pretended to sniffle, "I-I'm sorry..." Luzina began to even shiver, causing Salamander to frown and turn around to talk to Titania who was preoccupied with Surge to notice Luzina.

"O-Oi, Titania, help me here!"

Luzina smirked as she finally found the perfect moment to strike. Luzina quickly equipped her double swords as Salamander turned, Luzina also turned only to pierce her blades into his chest. Salamander's eyes grew large with shock and narrowed in furry and betrayal. Luzina smirked as she watched his HP level plummet, from 2230, to 1000 in a matter of seconds. As she pulled her swords out of his chest she smirked "Congratulations, Salamander, you've just been defeated~ and with the contract that you received, that all members successfully defeated while standing in as a boss in any quest, special event, or PvP tournament with it the first 24 hours will receive the de-classing punishment! Have fun re-leveling~"

Luzina smirked evilly to herself as Salamander's virtual avatar disappeared, and when he did, Titania was promoted to Quest boss. Titania glared at Luzina as she called forth a legion of swords behind her, all of which were aimed at Luzina. Luzina smirked darkly. It was all too easy. As Erza threw forth her swords, Luzina closed her eyes and disappeared. Erza grins in false victory when she thought that she had for sure taken out that fake newbie.

"Don't thinks that it'd be so simple~" Luzina purred as she speared Titania from behind, before adding a poison dagger into her side. The assassin stepped away smirking as Erza's Hp dropped far more severely than Salamander's. As Titania also disappeared, Surge remained unconscious as he was appointed Quest leader. Luzina smirked as she stared down at Gray. Since he was a Berserker, Luzina thought it'd only be fitting if he went out with a simple Berserker attack. Opening her inventory she selected the stellar axe, and grinned. As Surge slowly began to regain consciousness, his consciousness was short-lived. Luzina Grinned as she brought the axe down onto Surge's neck. His digital avatar disappeared on contact. Luzina smirked as the reward screen popped up and she gained everything she had been promised. Oh, victory was sweet.~

_Magnolia City, Monday Morning, June, 8, X791_

Lucy ran out of her house with a piece of toast in her hand as she raced to that usual place. Last night was a success in taking down all three of Team Fairy Tail. Lunar Skies' Number one guild. Until now. Now, Luzina Nightshade was sweeping players off their feet. Lucy felt slightly worried as she ran down the bus stop where she saw all three of her friends standing there waiting for her.

"Erza! Natsu! Gray!" Lucy giggled while waving to them as she skidded down the hill.

Erza looked pissed beyond words as she nodded stiffly to Lucy and turned away to wait for the bus. Natsu had blue lines running down his forehead as he waved to Lucy with a broken smile on his face. "H-Hey Luce..."

Gray was mumbling to himself about beheadment, and how unfair rules.

Lucy looked at her three friends with a peculiar look on her face. They must have had a bad night of gaming. "Did something happen?"

Erza snorted, Natsu winced and Gray screamed of anger. Natsu turned to Lucy, "We got declassed...again..."

Lucy's face fell, it seemed that lately they had been getting declassed left and right, and she had no clue what to say to them since, her "avatar" had already been declassed. 3 times actually. Lucy frowned to herself as she boarded the bus and made her way to school. Whoever this Luzina was wasn't fooling around.

_**Okie dokie thank you for reading, and I hope you'll stay with me for upcoming chapters as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo yo! Thank you for the comments and suck! So I thank you very much! *^* So let's begin!**_

Dawn was slowly crepting over the voluminous hills of Yama: A higher sector of Lunar Skies. The snow covered caps loomed over the few safe camps set up in the rolling mounds of dark green and white. Luzina stood at the top of the lowest blanket covered mountain. Her long red hair tied back into a severe ponytail, that reached down to the top of her pristine armor, that glowed in the sunlight. Before her stood three other avatars. Hakuryu , Eiryu, and Minerva.

Luzina breathed a sigh as she turned to the partying group.

"So," Purred Minerva, her long black hair tied into an elaborate knot, and her black armor seemed to give off the vibe of "I am better than thou"; making any mage sneer in disgust, "Shall we have our requested battle?"

"Doesn't 3 against one seem a bit unfair?" Luzina drawled with a hand on her hip.

Hakuryu, the more boisterous one spoke up, " You've taken out Fairy Tail's Level 'A' Team, so you should be fine against us-"

Eiryu smirked as he pulled out a round stone from his inventory, the shadows around him began to swarm to the stone, making his figure slowly deform, bend, and twist into the likeness of a dragon, Luzina held her breath as she watched the blacked haired Dragon turn into a Dragon-race, "Though, we have no intention of losing, Luzina,"

Hakuryu grinned as he pulled out his own dragonstone. The same happened but the light around Hakuryu glowed and began to sputter while he turned into a white Dragon-race. Though it was different than Salamander's, Salamander had absorbed the stone, thus keeping the skill while these two use the stone as a weapon instead of using it as a skill shrugged off as she got into the basic fight stance of her first mastered weapons: The shojokyu. A set of dual blades made platinum and handles made of the rock of the earth.

In the world of Lunar Skies, the skills depended on solely on your mastered equipment, and how much attention you gave to them. For example, a player could be a level 40, but be as weak as a level 6 if they ignored or neglected their equipment.

The wind felt like ice as Hakuryu, Eiryu, and Luzina waited for Minerva to begin. Minerva just smirked as she stepped back. "Sorry dear, but I'm not fighting in this round," With that word, the barrier around the mountain formed in a clear shimmering glass, making the world around them look distorted. Luzina smirked as she watched Eiryu and Hakuryu advance. They worked as two halves of one greater whole, and their levels were impressive, leaving Luzina with chills.

Hakuryu ran forward as his hand glowed white as he leaped forward. "Slash of the White Dragon!" Luzina dodges as she ducted hit Hakuryu with the butt of her sword. Eiryu ran up behind her as she disappeared, Eiryu's fist hit Hakuryu, sending Hakuryu back.

"What the hell was that?!" Hakuryu screamed as he hit his companion.

Eiryu winced as he frowned surveying the area. "I didn't mean to, now look, she's gone,"

Luzina smirked to herself as she heard them bicker. She was currently in the ground, another perk to come along with the shojokyu, which she sometimes liked to call Virgo. Luzina grinned as she launched from the ground, connecting her foot to Eiryu's face, sending his head into Hakuryu's as they both smacked against the Barrier walls, the barrier fractured from the hit. Luzina smiled a darkly. It was exhilarating to fight. The scent of blood drove her crazy and the feeling of physical melee attacks sent thrills into her throughout her body. Hakuryu sat up while growling. Luzina grinned. She was going to play with them until the HP Bar was at least halfway.

None of them though, intended to play. Eiryu jumped into the air as he sucked in air and a dark laser like beam shot from his mouth. Luzina pulled up her arms as she skidded back, and fell onto her back in surprise. Hakuryu launched himself at the Dueler as she just barely missed his fist, which left a crater in the ground. Luzina did not want to be at the blunt of that blow. Amidst the dust and gravel the was sent into the air she lost sight of both of her targets. Her eyes narrowed as she stood, the field was too quiet.

Luzina looked left and right while frowning. Suddenly, a slight shadow shifted to her right, and with a quick flick of her wrist; her sword plunged into flesh and bone and a blood curdling scream erupted from one of the two Dragonkind. Luzina smirked as she pulled the sword back, licking the blood off the sword before grinning evilly. Readjusting her swords and her feet, her disturbed grin never faltered as he headbutted Hakuryu in the face before knee Eiryu in the gut and kicking him back. Eiryu wiped the blood from his mouth while glaring at Luzina who was smirking crazily. Eiryu ran forward while his leg glowed. His red eyes glowed as he kicked Luzina square into the face, taking her by surprise. Luzina flew back, struggling to force her right sword into the ground, but the sword never made contact to the ground. Luzina hit the barrier with unexpected force. Her head spun as she looked at the dragon-kins with hatred. He did not just hit her. Luzina growled as she kicked off the barrier, she summoned her inventory, the blades in her grasp disappeared in favor of two golden blades engraved with two silver lions, each frozen in mid snarl on the claymore.

The twin dragons looked at one another and smirked while mirroring the other's position. The coupling looked exactly the same: minus the fact that one doned shaggy black hair, and the other donning spiky white/ blondish hair. Their cheeks grew to comical sizes along with their chests- which blew up like balloons. As both reared back their heads, their mouths opened and vortexes of shadows and light emersed from their opened mouths. Luzina jumped up as the two twins smirked at their own delusional win. Luzina grinned darkly and soared over the twin dragons as her claymores began to glow a bright gold.

"Regulus Impact."

The two looked up in shock and alarm as Luzina launched towards them as the blades of her swords sliced into the earth. After a moment of stillness, the mountain below them imploded on itself. The three newbie players all watched in disbelief as the Mountain, and game floor beneath them feel, as gravity pulled them along with it. Luzina watched with a satisfied smirk as she too fell. Sometimes the game was too easy.

Erza stood waiting impatiently for her friends, Salamander and Surge, also known as Gray and Natsu. Erza growled to herself impatiently. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her Friday night, waiting for her idiot friends to join her instead of going out for cake with Lucy Or playing Lunar Skies with Lucy while eating cake. But no, she was in Yama, following suspicions that Luzina had shown up in this local sector. And boy's being the prideful morons they were they just _had_ to come and see for themselves. Erza noticed the clear mirror like barrier around the peak, and followed it as the barrier shot up into the atmosphere. Erza sighed as she glanced at the highest peak with a mournful smile. That mountain had started something horrible, something she didn't want to be reminded of. She shook her head as the sights of the red screens and bloodied faces and bodies. And the looks of all of their faces, the cracking- terrified voices ringing on high. Erza shook her head again. It had been three years, she didn't need to keep having these unneeded reminiscences of past horrors. Erza knew this full well, but her mind could help but wander back to three years ago. As she ran in circles below the surface of her mind she was torn from her thoughts at collective gasps.

"Oi, did you see that flash of light?!" A voice, sounding small and prepubescent cracked in surprise.

The silence of the other voice seemed to make one believe that the other was nodding, or just surprised. Erza's gazed ripped towards the mountain as her heart seemed to tense at the sight. At what was left of the peak, four figures plummeted with the rocks. Erza felt her heart drop along with them. Was there another virus on the system? Erza scanned the faces of the other players and only saw amazement, no horror, no panic. So, her mind threw that panicked idea away. But what she couldn't throw away was the total destruction of the mountain. She knew the editors wouldn't be happy with that. Erza looked around while biting her lip. Gray and Natsu hadn't shown up yet, and if anything they could always team up later. Erza turn towards the mountain and dashed towards it.

_**This Chapter was... well, much more challenging to write than I had originally thought. I apologize for how long it took to post, and I hope you will take the time to comment, favorite or follow. All of those actions are greatly appreciated. See you next time.**_

_**-OpenOtaku**_


End file.
